Wings and Tails
by Pixiedust72
Summary: Maximum ride/H2O crossover. Nudge thinks she spots a mermaid when the flock camp on a deserted island off the Gold Coast.
1. Gold coast

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I dont own Maximum ride nor do I own H2O

If you havent seen H2O its basically about three girls who get turned into mermaids.

* * *

"Ma-ax, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Nudges inevitable question was voiced from behind me as we flew over the coast of Australia. What were we doing in Australia you ask? Well it's a long story, basically involving some demented white coats, the remnants of Itex, a couple a hundred flyboys and a whole lot of mess. Trust me when I say you don't want to know.

On this occasion, and I don't believe I'm saying this, but Nudge had a point. Even I was hungry. Even _Fang_ was hungry (I could tell cause his stomach kept growling, and even though he blamed Total, I knew he was lying). So I quickly scanned the area below us. Nothing but trees. Squinting into the distance I could make out some shapes above the trees, they looked like…rollercoaster's. Oh no.

"Max, Max look! It's a theme park. Can we go? Please please please?" Against my better judgment I turned around and looked at Angel who was practically hopping up and down in the air. Sure enough, her eyes were wide and looking at me so innocently. Then Nudge and Gazzy joined in giving me bambi eyes as well. I just couldn't resist.

"I guess they'll food there. We could stop for a bit." I said turning back to look where I was going. I didn't want to fly into anything. That would be embarrassing.

Squeals of delight erupted from behind me and I winced knowing I would regret this later. I glanced at Fang who was smirking at me from my right hand side.

"You give in so easy." He said angling his wings slightly to fly closer to me.

"You're the one who let her keep the dog." I reminded him. That wiped the smirk off his face. I wondered how long I could keep using that as a come back. Probably a little while longer I decided.

"Exactly how big is the rollercoaster?" I could hear Iggy asking Gazzy in a very eager voice. I groaned.

We slowly lost altitude, descending gradually so that when we reached the theme park we were concealed by the trees and were able to drop down to the ground inconspicuously. As my feet touched the ground I quickly snapped my wings shut and folded them against my back before putting my jacket on. The others copied me. We didn't want anyone to see our wings of course.

"I'm going to see the dolphins." Angel announced going left

"We're going on the rollercoaster's." Iggy said, hooking his finger through one of Gazzy's belt loops and starting to walk right.

"I'm going with Angel." Total announced jumping out of Fang's backpack and following the little blonde girl.

"I'm going on that log flume that I saw, it looked so cool, I hope I don't get too wet, but I do want to get wet, that's the fun of it. I-"

"Everybody freeze!" I said interrupting Nudge as she started to head off in yet a different direction to the others.

They paused and turned back to look at me. "Weren't you all hungry a minute ago?" I reminded them.

Realisation dawned on their faces as they remembered why we had stopped here in the first place.

"Let's find something to eat, and _then_ you can go and look around." I told them, Honestly, sometimes these kids could be so…flighty.

A little hand crept into mine, and I looked down to find Angel smiling at me. I smiled back and tugged her along as we went in search of some food.


	2. Night on the island

Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum ride or H2O as you all know...

* * *

As the sun set over the marine park, we flew away from it. Everyone had been fed, Angel had talked to the dolphins, Iggy and Gazzy had ridden the rollercoaster's until they could take no more, Nudge had been on the log flume, the ferris wheel, the rollercoasters , she'd won a giant teddy bear, (that'd we'd had to leave behind, there was no way I was dragging that halfway across the world) and she'd been to the show with the whales. How she managed all of it I had no idea. Fang and I had just relaxed. Well, relaxed as much as two paranoid genetic experiments can. We kept an eye on everyone else, we even had a ride on one of the rollercoasters. It was cool, a bit like flying. But flying is better. Fang even looked bored. We also kept up our ever vigilant watch for Erasers, flyboys or anyone who looked like they wanted to dissect us. All in all it was a good day. That was, until Iggy called me as we flew over the ocean.

"Er Max? Gazzy doesn't look to good."

I quickly stopped in mid air and flew back to where Gazzy and Iggy were hovering. Iggy was right. Gazzy looked green.

"I think I ate too much." He moaned, clutching his stomach.

"I think you went on the rollercoaster's too much as well." Fang said, appearing out of nowhere behind me.

"We'd better land. There's a little island over there," I pointed to the land mass not too far away.

"I'll carry you Gaz," Fang said making me Aw inside my head. Angel giggled. "Just don't puke on me ok?"

Gazzy nodded and we speeded towards the island, touching down about 5 minutes later among the trees bordering the sandy beach.

I put our jackets on the ground and made a sort of bed for Gazzy. "Angel, go get some water, Nudge, go find some firewood." The girls hastily disappeared into the forest to find what I'd asked for.

I stroked Gazzy's fluffy blonde hair. I hated seeing any of them in pain."I'm ok max, really." He said, still trying to be my little trooper.

"Dude, you're green." Iggy laughed. My glare was wasted on him.

"She's glaring." Fang told him, smirking, until I turned my glare on him. I felt Gazzy's forehead. He was getting hot.

"Iggy, maybe you could be _helpful_? Do you have anything that might help him?"

Iggy quickly rummaged around in his bag. "I got alka seltzer, gaviscon, Tylenol,-"

"Give him the Gaviscon, that's what mom gave me when I was sick." I said, holding out my hand for the medicine.

Angel and Nudge returned and Iggy started a fire. I almost sighed as the warmth of the flames swept through me. I was so nice. After half an hour Gazzy was fast asleep, the medicine seemed to be working a little; the green colour had disappeared from his skin. Nudge and Angel were asleep too, curled up next to each other with Total curled up in the crook of Angels arm. The girls looked so cute when they were sleeping. And Nudges mouth wasn't moving. Iggy was lying next to the fire, looking up at the stars. I could see his eyelids drooping softly. He wouldn't be awake much longer I knew.

A little way a way on the beach sat Fang. He was watching the surroundings while I watched my flock. Quietly I stood up and stretched my legs. Iggy shifted his head slightly registering my movement but he didn't say anything. I walked slowly down to where Fang was sitting, feeling my bare feet sink into the sand. (I'd kicked off my shoes a while ago).

"Nice night huh?" I said, dropping to the ground beside him. As usual, Fang didn't say anything. No surprise there. I leaned back on my elbows and looked at the sky. It was beautiful, the crescent moon hung amid the midnight blue backdrop, dotted with little diamonds that sparkled. The moon gave off an eerie light and was reflected in the waves. It was like a picture. Sighing I lay my head on Fang's shoulder. "Do you think Gazzy'll be alright?" I asked

"He'll be fine. It's Gazzy." Fang said and I smiled. He was right. I closed my eyes for a second and must have drifted off to sleep as the next thing I knew I was in someone's arms as they set me down gently on the ground next to the rest of the flock. I could see day was dawning as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Fang?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shh," His deep voice said next to my ear. "Go to sleep Max, get some rest. I'll wake you later."

I nodded sleepily and drifted back off.


	3. A Fang sandcastle

Disclaimer : i dont own H2O or maximum ride (in case you didnt get already)

Thanks to those of you guys who reviewed. Much appreciated. Anyway on the story.

* * *

When I woke again, the sun was all the way up, dazzling in the bright blue sky with not a cloud in sight. I immediately looked around locating each member of the flock. Call me paranoid but hey.

Angel was in the water, swimming around and splashing water at Gazzy who seemed to have recovered from his earlier sickness. Relief swept through me at that. I really didn't like it when anyone got sick. It made me worry too much and I already have enough on my plate to fret about. Ask anyone.

Iggy was cooking breakfast. It seemed someone had caught a couple of fish and he was roasting them on the fire.

Fang was lying on the sand, his hands behind his head. He appeared to be asleep but the twitch of his mouth when I sat up gave him away. I let him be though. He must have been up all night.

There was someone missing. "Where's-"

"Nudge is off 'exploring'." Fang said, not opening his eyes. It irritated me for some reason that he knew exactly what I was going to say. I'm putting it down to lack of sleep.

"I was going to say where's the bathroom." It was a lame cover up, I know. Bathroom? Since when do we ever care where the bathroom is? Most of the time it's a bush.

Fang opened one eye and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Take your pick. There's a whole forest." He smirked. Dang it, he knew I was covering. And that it was a bad cover.

Standing up I brushed the sand off my clothes. They really needed a wash. "I'll be back in a minute." I said to no one in particular and headed into the trees. I did actually need to go to the bathroom. You try drinking 6 cans of soda without going.

When I got to our little camp everything was as I left it. Iggy gave me some fire roasted fish and I plonked myself down next to Fang where I promptly devoured the fish. I was starving.

"You could chew that you know."

I dumped a pile of sand on him. Unfortunately, for Fang at least, Angel saw this and grinned evilly at Gazzy. Both to them raced back up the beach, Total following close behind. They skidded to a stop, sinking to their knees next to Fang and proceeded to bury him in the sand. By the time Fang realised what was happening it was too late. I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. His face was hilarious.

Removing himself from the Fang-sand-castle he quickly shook the sand off him and out of his hair. Then he grinned at the two little ones. They looked at each other before running away screaming in fake terror. Fang chased them, tackling Gazzy to the ground where he tickled him mercilessly. Angel tried to rescue her brother but landed up in the heap as well. I could hear her giggles and pleas for Fang to stop and laughed. Finally Fang let them up and they ran back to me. He followed, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You know Max. That was all your fault." He said. The only warning I had was Angel's voice in my head _Max, he wants payback_ followed by her angelic giggle before Fang lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my middle and crushing my back to chest.

Then he leapt into the air, his beautiful black wings snapping out and catching the updrafts. I struggled to get free as he flew out over the water, but my wings were impossible to move on account of them being flattened against Fang. Before I knew what was happening Fang had flown low over the water where he dropped me. Not having time to open my wings I hit the water with a splash. It was cold! I swam to the surface where I gasped for air as I treaded water before I jumped into the air and flapped my wings a couple of times to shake the water off. Fang was already back on the beach, his back to me, walking towards Angel and Gazzy. I dove back into the water and used my super speed to shoot towards the shore. He wouldn't even see me coming. A metre from the shore I shot out of the water without slowing. Skimming along the sand I crashed straight into Fang, tackling him to the ground sending us both flying. We landed on the ground, me on top of him, my hands on either side of his head, his hands on my waist. We just stared at each other for a second, each of us lost in the others eyes. My head was close enough to his that my hair fell to the side and touched the ground, creating a curtain. Our proximity was enough to make my heart beat faster.


	4. The volcano

Disclaimer: I dont own any of them etc

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It's nice to hear your comments, especially if they are nice ones x

* * *

Who knows how long we might have stayed like that if Nudge hadn't dropped out of the sky just then, landing at a run and breathing heavily.

"Max. Max!"

I rolled off Fang, and offered him my hand pulling him to his feet. My fingers tingled after he had let go.

"Max! You'll never guess what I found." I turned my attention to Nudge as she skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Spit it out Nudge." I grinned at her apparent excitement.

"Mermaids." She finally got out, after having taken several large breaths. "I was flying over the trees looking for something interesting like a cute animal or something, and then there was this mountain, but the mountain was really a volcano, it was dormant I think. Anyway, I flew down it, there was a hole in the top, and I landed in this little cavern with sand and a little pool of water and in the pool were 3 mermaids! How cool is that. They swam away though when they saw me." She took a very deep breath.

"Mermaids?" Angel squealed as she starting jumping up and down. By now Iggy had joined us on the beach.

"Maybe their like us, but fish hybrids instead of avian." He suggested. "We know there was a school in Australia, maybe they were experiments."

I thought about this. What Iggy said made sense. After all, there wasn't really such things as mermaids. Were there?

I looked at Fang who nodded "Maybe we should check it out." I said. "If they are experiments then maybe we can learn a bit more about school here. Do you know where they went Nudge?"

She nodded. "When they swam away I flew up the volcano and I saw them swim back towards the mainland. They were going super fast, like you Max when you go super speed."

"We need some food anyway so we might as well go back to the mainland and stock up. We can check these mermaids out while we're there. Sound good to everyone?"

I was met by enthusiastic replies from Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. Fang just shrugged. Iggy wasn't paying any attention to me.

"What did they look like these mermaids?" He was asking Nudge.

"Well, two were blond and one was brunette, they looked about 16 but I couldn't really tell 'cause they swam away so fast."

I left them talking on the beach while Fang and I headed back to our camp to grab our backpacks and jackets. Then we took to the skies again, this time, hunting mermaids. I shook my head at how ridiculous that sounded.


	5. Juice

Disclaimer : i dont own H2O or Maximum ride

* * *

The three girls sat at the usual booth in the Juice Net Café waiting for Lewis to turn up. They were all on edge after the events of that morning.

"Hey guys, what's up? You sounded pretty anxious on the phone Cleo." Lewis slid into the both next to Cleo.

"Yeah, something weird happened this morning." Emma said, her voice lowered so no one would overhear them.

"Is it...tail related?" Lewis asked. The three girls nodded.

"We were at the moon pool when this girl suddenly dropped in from the sky." Riki said.

"Dropped in?" Lewis asked.

"She had wings." Cleo told him.

Lewis laughed "That's impossible." The girls glared at him. "Right, so are mermaids. So, did she see you?"

"Oh yeah." Riki said taking a sip of her coke. "She saw us alright. And more importantly she saw our tails."

They looked up as someone entered the café. Or rather several someone's. The first was a girl with dirty blond hair, behind her was a boy with dark brown hair that was too long and hung in his eyes. The third person was a tall boy with strawberry blond hair, behind him was a little blond boy and a little girl who looked exactly like him. And the last person was…

"That's her." Riki hissed and all 3 girls turned their heads in the other direction, trying to hide behind the menu's. Lewis looked over at the strangers.

"She's the girl with wings?"

"Yep. How did she find us?" Cleo said, trying to stay hidden behind Lewis. "We have to get out of here."

"We can go out through the back." Emma said. "Quick before they see us." The three girls hurried out with Lewis following behind while the new kid's backs were turned.


	6. The hunt begins

* * *

disclaimer: I still dont own either H20 or Max and the gang

This chapters a little longer x

* * *

We found this nice little café on the shore front where we got some drinks, thanks once again to the Max ride credit card, and sat down to plan our mermaid hunting.

"If you were a mermaid where would you hide?" Gazzy asked

"The sea of course." Nudge said, practically jumping up and down. She was getting way too excited about this.

"Right, but how do we find them?" I asked

"Assuming they exist." Fang muttered before scowling at me when I kicked him under the table. He sighed "Why don't I go look up some stuff on the internet. There are a couple of computers over there." He motioned to the counter where there were indeed some computers. Scraping back the chair he slid away form the table.

"Why don't I ask the fish if they've seen any mermaids swimming around lately?" Angel asked. I'd forgotten she could do that, talk to fish I mean. Sometimes she's a very creepy little girl.

"That's fantastic Angel, I bet they'd know if there were any mermaids, I mean, they live in the sea after all. I-Oh my god! It's them!" She pointed out of the window where 3 girls followed by a boy were running away from the café.

"Ok, guys. U and A." I said, Fang heard me and made his way back over to us. I saw Nudge bend her knees and start to take her jacket off. I quickly grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the door.

"_Out_side, Nudge." I said, I really didn't need all those people in the café to know about our wings.

"Oh, sorry Max." I let go of her wrist and she bounced ahead of me, chasing after the girls. We all ran after her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Fang asked as he ran beside me. "What if Nudge is wrong?"

"I trust every member of this flock." I told him. "If Nudge says she saw some mermaids then she saw some mermaids. And if they are experiments, then we ought to find them. Why, do you have something better to do?" I asked him, looking at him sideways.

"No, but…never mind." He sighed "Whatever you say Max."

We caught up to the girls easily, us being avian hybrids made us way faster than any human, or mermaid for that matter. They were headed for the water but we cut in front of them and blocked their path.

"Hi, oh my gosh this is so cool, I've never met a mermaid before. What's it like? Are you're tails all wet and slimy; how come you have legs now? Oh, do you change in the water? How-" I quickly stopped Nudge's rant with my hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that." I said. The three girls looked wary of us. The boy was eyeing Fang as if deciding whether he could take him or not. I nearly laughed. There was no way he could ever take Fang, not even in his dreams.

"What do you want?" One of the blond girls asked, her hands on her hips.

"We, er, wanted to talk to you." I said, letting Nudge go, but giving her the keep-your-mouth-closed look. "Nudge said she saw you, on that island" I waved my hand in the general direction of where we had stayed last night "And that you had tails. Like mermaids."

They stared at me. What if Nudge had been wrong? Did I just make a complete fool of myself in front of these four? Oh god, they probably think I'm insane.

"You're not insane Max, they really are mermaids." Angel said as she pushed her way in front of me to look at the girls. She must have been reading their minds. They all looked at her.

"Mermaids? Are you serious? You lot are crazy." The other blond girl said.

"No we're not, and if you're not mermaids, then you won't mind a little water will you?" She reached into her little pink backpack and brought out a bottle of water. I watched as the girls faces changed, They looked worried now and started backing away.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked, placing himself between us and them. Everyone was watching Angel. She unscrewed the cap and before I could stop her she threw the water at the girls.

"Angel!" I couldn't believe she had done that.

"Max?" Gazzy said from behind me making me look up. The three girls were hastily trying to dry themselves and then all of a sudden they looked at each other, horror in their eyes. It was seriously weird, the literally turned into water. I have never seen anything like it. Ever. And I've seen a lot of weird things.

Lying on the sand in front of us were three mermaids. Even Fang's eyes widened.


	7. AN sorry

Sorry about this guys, I know A/Ns are annoying but I just wanted to warn you that my computer seems to have died and will onl

Sorry about this guys, I know A/Ns are annoying but I just wanted to warn you that my computer seems to have died and will only turn on when it wants to, so I may be a little slow in updating, but I'll keep trying.


	8. Mermaids?

Disclaimer: i dont own Max and the flock, nor do I own the H2O characters.

* * *

"Relax."Fang said in a voice that really wouldn't make anyone relax. "We're freaks like you." After checking around that no one could see us, although it was a little late for that now, he removed his jacket and unfolded him wings. All 14 and ½ feet of them. The mermaids and the boy just stared.

"Told you she had wings." The brunette muttered.

"Wow." The blond boy said "That's…that's amazing. Do you all have wings?"

I nodded and unfolded my own tawny wings. It was nice to feel my feathers flutter slightly in the wind. Everyone else did the same.

"How did you get them? Were you, er, born with them?" The boy stepped closer to Fang and walked around him, looking amazed. Fang rolled his eyes at me and I hid a smirk.

"We're human avian hybrids. Test tube babies that had their DNA mixed with bird DNA. We were created by these scientists at the School which was a branch of a company called ITEX. Basically they wanted to take over the world and destroy half the human population." I told them.

"That is sick." One of the blonds said.

"Tell me about it."

"So are you, like human fish hybrids? I think I saw one of those before, but it was a failed experiment, it had like gills and stuff and-"

"Nudge, I don't think they're experiments." I said cutting her off. "You're real mermaids aren't you?"

The girls smiled "Yep." The brunette said "This," She gestured to her tail "Is all magic." We must have looked lost as one of the blonds explained "That island you were on is called Mako. The pool er, Nudge saw us in lie directly under the top of the old volcano and during a full moon the water has…special qualities. We were in the water at said pool during a full moon and voila tails."

"Hey Rikki, you want to dry us off now?" The brunette asked one of the blond girls.

"I would love to." She placed her hands on the others tails and steam started rising from them. We all stepped back. When the steam cleared the girls tails were gone and their legs were in their place. They were wearing the same clothes as they had been earlier.

"Cool." Gazzy said.

"What happened?" Iggy asked him, on account of not being able to see.

"There was steam and then their tails disappeared and they turned back into humans."

The girls and the boy looked questioningly at me. "He's blind." I shrugged "The white coats messed with his eyes when he was a baby." They winced.

"You guys aren't going to tell anyone about us are you?" The brunette asked.

"No, as long as you don't say anything about us." I said

"We're kind of on the run." Fang explained.

"Is he a mermaid too?" Total asked speaking for the first time. Our new friends stared at him.

"Did that dog just talk?" The boy asked.

"This is Total." I said, "We rescued him from another branch of Itex in New York. Angel wanted a dog and someone" I looked at Fang "let her keep him."

"Your Angel, right?" Rikki asked Angel. She nodded

"Yep, and that's Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang and Max. She's our leader." Angel beamed.

"Well I'm Rikki, this is Emma," She gestured to the other blond girl "And Cleo."

"Hi," the brunette said "And that's Lewis."

"Rikki? Are you guys down here?" Someone called from beyond the rocks that were hiding us. Quick as lightening I folded my wings against my back and threw my jacket on, the rest of the flock following. Fang spun around to see who was coming. I saw him tense ready for a fight.


	9. Trouble

Disclaimer: Dont own Maximum ride or H2O

* * *

Fang stepped in front of the brown haired boy who appeared, putting himself between the flock and the boy. He put on a show of bravado, mirroring the boy's steps as he tried to get round Fang. Finally he gave up. "What's your problem mate?"

Fang didn't answer.

"Zhane? What are you doing here?" Rikki asked

"You know him?" Fang asked her, not taking his eyes off Zhane.

"Know me? I'm her boyfriend." Zhane said, clearly irritated by Fangs behaviour.

"It's ok, he knows." Emma said.

Fang didn't move for a second. "Fang." I warned him. He finally stepped aside and let Zhane pass. Zhane walked past him, watching Fang carefully as if afraid that Fang might jump him. But Fang just leaned against rock. I could see he was having fun scaring the guy. Male ego thing. I shook my head.

"Got some bad news guys." He said to the three girls and Lewis.

"Who's Dr Denman?" Angel asked from next to me. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Zhane asked.

"Friends." Rikki answered absently. The girls were looking at each other. They were worried.

"What do you know about Dr Denman?" Lewis asked Angel carefully.

Angel shrugged. "He was thinking about a woman called Dr Denman." She pointed at Zhane.

All eyes now turned to him. Rikki raised one eyebrow.

"That's what I was coming to tell you guys. She's back." Now they looked really worried.

"Hold up, who is this Dr Denman?" I demanded.

"She's a marine biologist who discovered we were mermaids." Cleo said.

That surprised me. "I would have thought you would be in little specimen jars by now if a scientist found out about you."

"We nearly were." Rikki said, "But,"

"We gave up our powers and became normal teenagers again. Only temporarily obviously. She left after that." Emma said.

Zhane ran his eyes over the flock trying to figure out what part we played in this unfolding drama "What do you guys care anyway?" He asked Fang. Fang looked at me.

"Oh yeah. They have wings." Lewis said offhandedly. Fang crossed his arms. He wasn't pleased about sharing that information with too many people. Nor was I.

"Evil scientists grafted avian DNA onto us before we were born." Nudge explained.

"That is sick." Zhane said.

"Yep. We're also much stronger, faster and heal quicker than normal humans, and we are expert fighters." Fang said, pushing off from the rock and coming to stand next to me.

"Fang." I warned him again. He just looked at me as if to say what?

"So," I turned back to the girls "This Dr Denman. Is she going to be a problem?" I was ready to my flock the hell out of there if the answer was yes.

"We don't know." Cleo answered. "She doesn't know we're still mermaids.

* * *

Sorry it's not very long, I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow. Lots of thanks to those of you who review. I love reviews.xx

* * *


	10. Plans

Disclaimer: I dont own M,F,I, A, G, N or T nor do I own any H2O characters

* * *

I sighed trying to contain my agitation. "So does anyone else, aside from those here and this Dr Denman know that you're mermaids?" I asked them.

"My boyfriend, Ash." Emma said. I nearly rolled my eyes, did everyone have a boyfriend? At least Fang and I were of the same species. Whoa, where did that thought come from?

"And Miss Chatham." Cleo said interrupting my conversation with myself.

"And Charlotte." Rikki reminded them. "But she's not around anymore." She said to me.

"You didn't kill her did you?" I suddenly wondered if I had underestimated these girls.

"No, we just, kinda took her powers from her." Cleo wrung her hands, looking at the ground guilty.

"If she was trying to push you in the water then it was ok that you pushed her in right?" Angel asked staring intently at Cleo. She was reading the girl's mind.

Cleo looked up sharply and met Angel's eyes, wariness in her own.

"Ange, it's rude to read people's minds without permission." I reminded her for the hundredth time.

"Sorry Max." She said, grinning up at me.

"Is that it?" I turned back to the mermaids. "No one else?" Jeez, these girls couldn't keep a secret could they?

The girls looked at each other and at Lewis before nodding.

I glanced over at Fang again only to see him looking sideways at Zane who was returning the same look. Boys and their egos. I shook my head.

"Uh oh." Cleo said. I immediately tensed ready to fight "I've got to get to work." She said.

Feeling stupid, I relaxed. I saw Fang smirk at me, but I just raised an eyebrow. I had seen him relax a split second after me. He looked away. Point Max! Angel looked at me strangely.

"Where do you work?" Nudge, who had been strangely quiet all this time, asked. "Is it in a shop, oh, do you sell clothes? Do you get like an employee discount or something?"

"No, I work at the Marine park." Cleo said, "And I'm going to be late."

Suddenly Angel's eyes lit up. "Can I come? Please? I want to see the dolphins again. I was talking to them yesterday. They were really friendly. I really liked them."

"You talked to the dolphins?" Lewis asked sceptically

"It's another one of her powers." I explained.

"Please Max, please can I go?" She turned her bambi eyes on me. How could I refuse? At least if she was with a mermaid she was sort of safe. I hoped.

"S'alright with me. If it's alright with you that is?" I asked Cleo. She nodded

"Sure. I'd love you to come Angel. You can help me feed Ronny."

Angel squeaked with delight and hurried after Cleo as she headed off, Total trotting behind her muttering about something I didn't catch.

"Who's Ronny?" Fang mouthed at me.

"Dolphin." I mouthed back. Angel had been telling me about him last night. Apparently he was 'sooooo cute'.

"Maybe we could go check out this Dr Denman?" Iggy suggested.

"Yeah, we could be like spies and stuff, and sneak around, take pictures. Oh, Max we could all dress in black and paint our faces."

"Nudge we are not painting our faces. But I do agree a little recon wouldn't hurt. Fang?"

He nodded. Typical.

"Sounds good." Rikki said. "You guys coming?" She asked Zane and Lewis.

"Er, actually I've got a biology paper to do. Sorry. Let me know if you find anything though." Lewis said, "I'll talk to you guys later. It was, er, nice to meet you." He said to us.

"Same." I told him as he side stepped around Fang.

"Zane?" Rikki asked

"And miss all the action? 'Course I'm coming." He replied grinning at her as he took her hand.

We headed up the beach and back to civilization. Suddenly I thought of something "Does anyone know where we're going?"

"I do." Zane said. "Dr Denman checked into the Pacific Hotel last night and her boat is in the harbour."

"Great, we can split into two groups." I was going to say teams but that sounded a bit…competitive. It was only a recon mission.

"Fang, Iggy and I will go to the hotel and you guys, Nudge and Gazzy go to the boat. We'll be able to break in better and you guys have water if you need a quick get away." I also wanted to separate Fang and Zane, the testosterone levels were getting unbearable, but I didn't want to leave one flock member alone with strangers. Even if they were mermaids.

Zane showed up the hotel and I told him we could take it from there. The others went off in search of the boat, under strict instructions to get well clear if anyone so much as looked at the boat. We really didn't want to get caught.

Fang, Iggy and I walked through the front doors of the hotel. Time for a little breaking and entering.


	11. Breaking and entering

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters only the plot.

* * *

The hotel was one of those fancy ones. The nice chairs in the lobby, the gilding on the reception desk, the art work on the walls, the revolving doors. This place had the works.

"Max, you do have a plan don't you?" Iggy asked softly in my ear.

"Yup. I-"

"Always have a plan." Fang imitated me. I glared at him.

"I do have a plan. Watch and learn boys." I left them standing there and sauntered over to the reception desk, behind which was a young man.

"Hi." I said, tossing my hair slightly and smiling at him.

"Good morning miss, how can I help you?" He asked, smiling back.

"I'm looking for my aunt. She just checked in yesterday and my mom wanted to surprise her. She doesn't know we're here you see. It's sort of a surprise family reunion. But I don't know what room number she has. Do you think you could help me?" I made my voice all girly. I was nearly sick.

"Well," The boy seemed hesitant "I'm not supposed to give out peoples information."

"Please? Couldn't you do it just this once? No one will know." I fluttered my eyelashes for extra effect.

Beyond all reason it seemed to work. "What was your aunts name?" He asked , typing something into the computer.

"Denman. It's Dr Denman."

"Yep, got it. Room 6945 top floor. You need anything else?" He asked

"Nope, that'll be all." I turned and walked away, but not before I paused and looked over my shoulder "Thanks." I said in what I hoped was a seductive voice. I wasn't sure seeing as I don't really seduce people that often.

He smiled back "No problem."

I gave him a quick smile before returning to Fang and Iggy. "And that's how it's done." I told them as we headed for the elevators.

"Didn't know you had it in you Max." Iggy laughed as the doors shut.

"I'm full of surprises." I told him, pressing the button for the top floor.

Fang was just staring at me in amazement. I didn't know I would get this reaction from him. Maybe I should try and seduce bell boys more often. I wouldn't hurt for him to be a little jealous now would it?

We reached the top floor and found Dr Denman's room. I knocked three times. No one was home.

"Ok Ig, time to earn your keep." I said, moving aside so he could get to the lock. Fang and I watched the corridor.

"We're in." Iggy said after about a second and a half. He pushed the handle and the door opened.

"Iggy, keep watch. Me and Fang are going to look around." I told him.

He muttered something under his breath as I walked past him that sounded suspiciously like 'yeah right, you just want to be alone with Fang in a hotel room.'

Fang must have heard him too because he was glaring at the blind boy. I just decided to ignore Iggy and his smart-ass comments and pulled Fang into the room. Who knew how much time we had. "Tap once on the door if someone comes in, then get out and meet us outside." I told Iggy.

"Got it captain." He saluted me. Again I just ignored him and closed the door.

* * *

Zane picked out Dr Denman's boat in the middle of the harbour. It was tied up next to two other boats, almost identical.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" Gazzy asked

"It's the one." Rikki said. She recognised it from last time. "Ok, here's the deal. Zane can keep watch." She held her hand up. "Don't argue with me Zane. And we'll check the boat out see if we can find anything that might tell us what she's doing back here. If someone comes, Zane will give the signal, a whistle, and everyone gets clear got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Right lets do this."

They checked around to make sure no one was watching, then, leaving Zane on the jetty, they climbed aboard, trying to make it look like natural, like they were supposed to be on the boat. Once they disappeared below deck, they started to search.


	12. Hotel rooms and little boats

Disclaimer: I dont own H2O or Maximum ride.

A/N: In regards to the spelling of Zane's name, i apologize for spelling it wrong in previous chapters it should be spelt Zane.

Enjoy xx

* * *

The room was quite plain but really nice. There was a double bed facing a giant window that looked out over the coast. In one corner was a good sized desk and on the other wall was a door that must have led to the bathroom. Fang immediately went to the desk and started rummaging around.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He asked "Max!"

"What?" I turned my head from where I was peaking into the bathroom.

"I don't think she'd keep anything we're looking for in there. Come here and help me search."

"I just wanted a look." I defended myself. Jeez, can't a girl just check out the bathroom in a hotel. What if we wanted to stay there? I didn't want to stay somewhere with crap bathrooms.

"It was nice by the way." I told Fang

"What was?"

"The bathroom." He just gave me an exasperated look and returned to trying to break the password on the laptop.

"It's just a bunch of research on corals and fish." I said sitting down on the bed, after having gone through ALL the paper on the desk. And let me tell you, for a scientist this woman doesn't file well. There were HUNDREDS of bits of paper.

"Nothing here either." Fang muttered as he scrolled through the files on the laptop. Suddenly there was a tap on the door. Fang and I looked at each other before leaping into action. I hastily put the papers back on the desk. She probably wouldn't notice if a few bits were out of place. Fang switched the laptop off and shut the lid. Then we jumped out the window, snapping our wings out and soaring straight up and onto the roof.

* * *

Rikki, Gazzy, Emma and Nudge slipped onto the boat while Zane kept guard. The four of them quickly started looking around the little boat, everyone keeping an ear out for Zane's warning call. Rikki disappeared below deck to check out the area underneath them. Gazzy started riffling through papers, after all this time on the run from Itex he knew the sort of stuff he was looking for; anything that mentioned hybrids or mermaids would send red lights going in his head.

Emma had switched on the shiny silver laptop that rested on one of the work surfaces. Nudge was peering over her shoulder as she tried to hack in.

"Mind if I try?" Nudge asked.

"Be my guest." Emma stepped back and let Nudge have a go at getting in. Within a second Nudge had hacked in and had access to all the files. Together they went through the files, looking for anything suspicious.

"There's just stuff about marine biology on here." Nudge said "Nothing about mermaids or us." She frowned "Wait a minute." She clicked on a file and several pictures came up on the screen. All of them were photos of the mermaids.

Emma dismissed them, "She took those last year. They're nothing new."

Nudge closed the file and kept looking. Emma handed her something. "Portable hard drive. We can copy all her files, incase we missed anything."

"Cool." Nudge said, as Emma plugged it in. Nudge set the files to copying as she continued searching through them.

"Guys, I think I might have found something." Rikki's voice came up the stairs.

Everyone turned towards her as she made her way up the stairs. "There were some sheets of paper with what looked liked DNA references on them. There are the words aquatic and avian."

"Oh my god." Nudge was staring at the computer.

"What?"

"There are emails to Dr Denman from Itex. She's working with them." She looked up and found 3 worried faces staring at her with the same expression she imagined she had.

Zane's whistled pierced the air and everyone was suddenly jolted back to reality. They sprang into action. Emma and Rikki dived over the side into the water. Gazzy and Nudge followed them, swimming just far enough so that they wouldn't be seen, before launching themselves into the air and going straight up until they were hidden by the clouds.


	13. Cages

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters blah blah blah...

This ones a little longer xx

* * *

"We have to warn Max." Nudge said as they dropped to the ground on Mako Island. The two girls were already there waiting for them on the beach.

"If she knows that you guys are here, then she could have laid a trap." Emma and Rikki exchanged glances. "Max, Fang and Iggy could be in danger."

"What about Angel?" Gazzy asked, he didn't want his little sister to be forgotten, she'd been kidnapped once before, he didn't want it to happen again.

"I'll phone Cleo and warn her. She can keep Angel safe." Emma said, pulling out her phone and hitting the speed dial for Cleo's phone. She moved away from them a little to talk to her.

"I told Zane we'd meet him back at the beach." Rikki said, "We should go back. Hopefully the others will meet us there. That's all we can do for now. But whatever you do, don't get spotted."

Nudge and Gazzy nodded.

"Cleo said she'd try and meet us at the beach, but she's going to keep a close eye on Angel."

They headed back to the mainland, the girls in the water and the bird kids in the sky.

* * *

Fang and I landed on the rooftop of the hotel. We'd decided this would be the best place, just in case it was a false alarm and we needed to continue searching the room. Not that there had been an awful lot to look through. I figured that Dr Denman must spend a lot of time on her boat. There wasn't much in her room.

The roof however, turned out not to be the best plan.

"You must be Max and Fang. I've been expecting you." A blond woman in a t-shirt and shorts said. We both would have been back in the air already, flying for safety except for the little darts that were sticking out of our necks. Tranquillisers.

I could feel my head growing foggy, next would come the dizziness and the blurred vision. We'd had our fair share of tranquillisers in the past. Comes with the whole cage thing.

As I lost consciousness I vaguely registered that this must be Dr Denman, and that she must have known about us after all. Just before everything went black I felt hands on my arms. Someone was picking me up. Then everything fell into darkness.

I woke up and my first thought was that the last 4 years had all been a dream. I was once again in a small cage, this one slightly bigger than the one that I had called home back at the School. The bars were still there of course though. And the reinforced lock on the door. No chance of an easy escape then.

Fang was nowhere to be seen. That was what scared me most. What might they be doing to him? Where was he? Was he alright?

That had always been the worst moments, when one of us was taken for an experiment or something, while the rest of us sat in silence, not knowing if we were going to lose a flock member. But even at the School we'd had each other. Now I was alone. With nothing else to do I sat down on the floor and waited for the torture that was most certainly coming.

* * *

Fang shook the bars of his cage. "Let me out." He demanded "Where's Max? What have you done to her? I want to see her."

Dr Denman strode into view. She was wearing a lab coat and carrying a clipboard. That made her just another whitecoat.

"Where's Max?" He asked again.

"Calm down Fang. We haven't hurt her. She's just in another room."

"I thought you were a marine biologist." Fang said, stepping back into the middle of the cage. It was big enough for him to stand in, and wide enough for him to walk two paces in each direction, with bars all around him. He watched Denman as she paced around him, studying him no doubt.

"Ah, so you've done your research on me. Impressive, but to know about me you must have run into a certain group of people. Three girls and a boy perhaps? Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Lewis?"

"Never heard of them, who are they?" Fang lied. He wasn't about to put them in danger too, even if he'd only just met them.

"Don't lie to me Fang. I know all about your little meeting with them, down by the beach. You'd be surprised how many resources Itex have been using to catch you."

Fang silently swore. The younger members of the flock were with the mermaids. He hoped they were ok.

"Wouldn't you like to know how we caught you?"

Fang said nothing, but Denman continued anyway

"I was sitting in the lobby when I saw you come in." She explained, she seemed to be quite proud of herself really. Fang was disgusted.

"Quite clever of Max really, the way she got my room number from that guy on the desk." She mused "I followed you up to my room, but I let you have a little time to snoop around. I wanted to catch you, not spook you. When the blind one heard me coming down the hall I saw him knock on the door. I figured you'd head for the roof so I had a team up there already. Unfortunately the blind boy got away, I had thought he might head for the roof too but he didn't. It doesn't matter really, we'll have them all eventually."

Fang almost smiled Iggy had gotten away. But that still left him and Max locked up.


	14. Anyone got a plan?

Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum ride or H2O

Sorry this has taken so long guys, but my computer has been broken and now I've got exams so I probably wont be updating for a good 2 weeks.

But here's this chapter.

* * *

"Cleo," Angel said quietly from where she was standing on the decking in the dolphin pool. Cleo turned around to see the 6 year old looking worried.

"What is it?"

"I think something is wrong."

Just at that moment Cleo's phone rang. It was Emma.

"What's up Em?"

"Max, Fang and Iggy could be in trouble. Denman knows about them and is working with Itex." Cleo glanced at Angel, the little girls eyes were growing wider.

"Angel and I will meet you at the beach. I'll keep her safe." She hung up and turned to Angel. "Did you hear that?" Angel nodded. Then she paused and spun around looking back at the park

" Iggy is by the rollercoaster. He needs us." She said nodded and took the little girl by the hand and led her back through the gate, Total following behind.

Sure enough Iggy was waiting for them by the rollercoaster. He rushed towards them as soon as he heard their footsteps, Angel's thoughts directing him.

"Max and Fang are in trouble." He said. "They got caught."

"We're meeting the others at the beach; they found some stuff on her boat." Cleo said leading the way out of the park quickly.

* * *

The others were waiting for them at the beach. Nudge and Gazzy's faces lit up when they saw that Iggy and Angel were safe, but fell again when they realised that Max and Fang weren't with them.

"Where's Max and Fang?" Gazzy asked, though he already suspected the answer.

"Denman got them." Iggy said. The three mermaids looked at each other.

"This is not good." Rikki said

"We have to rescue them." Angel said. "They rescued me when I got caught. We can't just leave them." Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears but she dashed them away with the back of her hand. Total shifted closer to her, pressing against her leg trying to comfort her.

"We'll get them back Ange, I promise." Iggy said. He had to be the leader now, but he wasn't sure how to. He just wished Max and Fang were here.

"We need a plan. Max always has a plan." Nudge started to babble. "We could break in and rescue them, but we might get caught, or we could blow up the lab, but we might blow them up or-"

Iggy put his hand over her mouth. "We have to figure out where they are first." He said, his voice harsher than he meant it to be.

"Sorry." Nudge said, looking down at the ground.

"If I know one thing about Max and Fang," Iggy said to everyone, "They can handle themselves. I doubt they'll stay locked up for long. But Nudge is right. We need a plan."

"I take it we don't want to involve the police?" Zane asked

Everyone just looked at him "Thought not. In which case, we need to find out where Denman is keeping them. Did you guys find anything on the boat?"

* * *

Max POV

I was pacing up and down the cage when the evil blonde Dr Denman entered the room. I ignored her and continued pacing. I hoped I was starting to look like those tigers you see in the zoo, rather than a scared little girl locked up.

"So, you're the famous Maximum Ride." Denman said, stopping just in front of the bars.

"And you're clearly insane." I replied, still pacing. "You do know that there is a 95 chance that you'll end up dead don't you?"

"Threats won't work Max." She smiled condescendingly

I smiled back "I never said I would be the one that killed you."

"Itex have been chasing you and your flock for a long time. They'll be eager to get their hands on you again, you're lucky I haven't given you to them already."

I lunged at her, and she took a step back, even though there were steel bars between us. "And why is that? So you can run your own sick experiments on us?" I spat. She disgusted me. "Did they tell you what we did to the last people who experimented on us? We killed them. We got a bomb and we dropped it on them. We blew up the entire complex."

I was happy to see shock register slightly on her face. Guess they hadn't told her.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head, probably trying to get the image out of her mind. "You're locked up."

I smirked "But my bomb experts aren't."

She smirked right back, her cockiness returned "Don't worry, they will be soon." She turned on her heel and walked back out of the room leaving me alone.

I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands. How was I going to get out of this one?

Then I heard something, a gentle knocking sound on the wall that my cage was pushed up against. I heard it again, and this time I was certain it was the flock's secret knock.

"Fang?" I called through the wall

"Max? is that you?" His voice was muffled but I could just make it out.

"It's me. You had a visit from Denman yet?" I asked

"Yep. Idiots put us in rooms next to each other."

"Well, their working for Itex, how smart can they be?" I heard him laugh and wished more than anything I was in the same room as him.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Stand back a minute would you. Right back."

I scrambled to the other side of the cage wondering what on earth that boy was thinking of, when something suddenly smashed through the wall.

"Fang! Are you crazy?" I yelled at him. I could see him now, through the hole he had just made with his foot. "You could have broken something."

He smirked at me "I did. The wall."

I would have hit him if I could. "Well, that's just great isn't it? Now we have a hole in the wall. How does that help?"

"That doesn't, this does." He pulled out a pen.

"A pen? What are you going to do, write them a letter?"

"It's not just a pen Max, it's a laser pen. It'll cut through the bars."

I swear my mouth dropped open. "Where the hell did you get that?" I asked him

"What you don't know can't hurt you. So, shut up and move out of the way."

I did as I was told and watched as he focused the pen's laser on the bars and cut me a way out.

"Don't go anywhere." Was all he said before he disappeared from the hole in the wall. I climbed out of the cage, but didn't leave the room. A few seconds later the door opened and I was ready to take down whoever entered. I spun on my heel and sent my foot flying towards the space where the person would be in a second.

Fang caught me foot just in time "Whoa. No need to kill me."

"Sorry." I said, as he let go of my foot. "Let's get out of here."


	15. Rescues and farewells

A/N Sorry I havent updated in SO long but have been really busy and didnt know what to write. Anyway this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone that has read this story and even more thanks to those that reviewed :)

Its a long chapter to make up for my absence. Enjoy xx

Disclaimer: I dont own H2O or Maximum ride.

* * *

"Which way?" I asked Fang looking left and right down identical corridors

"What are you asking me for?" He replied, also looking left and right.

"You're the one with the laser pen thingy."

"It doesn't have GPS on it!" He hissed back.

As it turns out our decision was made for us. Footsteps sounded around the corner to our right so we went left. We sprinted down the corridor blindly, turning first one way and then the other.

"We need a window or something." I muttered.

"There." Fang nodded ahead. There was a set of stairs rising in front of us. Stairs were good. Stairs meant up and up meant we were getting out of there.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, blasting through the corridors. I slammed my hands over my ears, Fang copying me. Geez, were they trying to burst people's ear drums?

"Guess they noticed we were gone?" I smirked at Fang. He just gave me a 'no kidding' look and started jumping the stairs three at a time.

As we reached the top I heard shouts behind us. Uh oh. They'd found us. We turned around to see our pursuers. Time to decide if we were gonna fight or flight it.

Four big men were hurtling down the corridor towards us, carrying some sort of baton things.

"Fight?" I asked turning to Fang. He just nodded, his face set in a determined expression.

"You know, you really shouldn't fight bird kids when they have the higher ground," I addressed the men. They skidded to a halt clearly surprised that I could talk. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Nudge grabbed the papers she had printed off from Dr Denman's computer on the boat. "I think I saw some plans for a lab or something in here, of course it could have been plans for a house or something, maybe she was planning on moving here-"

"Nudge!" Angel said forcefully "Max and Fang remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ah ha! Here it is." She pulled out a sheet of paper covered with blue prints. She handed it over to the Australians.

"You guys recognize it?" Iggy asked hopefully.

Lewis, Zane and the girls bent over the blueprints, desperately trying to recognize the building.

"Got it!" Said Zane, "The big glass building next to the mall. It looks exactly like this. Dad took me in there once when he had to go to a meeting."

Lewis was still studying the map. "It looks like there's a basement, which is probably where Max and Fang are. There seem to be lots of small rooms down there. And the labs are on the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors with the meeting rooms on the 5th floor. There's direct access to the roof as well via the stairs."

"We can't blow up the whole building, there might be innocent people inside." Iggy thought aloud "Gazzy you got those low explosion bombs we made last week?" he asked.

"Yep, already checked them twice." Gazzy grinned. "Perfect for oh, say taking out a couple of floors of labs."

The mermaids looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"How exactly are we going to get in?" Rikki asked

"The front door?" Suggested Zane. "Then we can split up and go up and down. Easy."

"He's got a point." Lewis conceded. "It is easy to get into by the looks of it. We can just take the stairs down to the basement. It's almost too easy."

* * *

I snapped out my wings and Fang did the same. We probably looked like the angels of death or something, standing there on top of the stairs, ready to fight. Then four men stopped at the bottom and seemed to hesitate. That was all we needed. Kicking off I launched myself down the stairs picking up speed. The men's eyes widened as we hurtled towards them. Halfway down the stairs I kicked my legs forwards so I was now driving feet first. In seconds I crashed into the guard in front knocking him straight to the ground. Fang swooped over my head and landed behind the men. They were trapped between us. A few kicks and punches later, the four men were on the floor and we were headed back up the stairs towards freedom.

Fang listened at the door at the top of the stairs before opening it. We didn't want to walk into a room full of people with guns say.

"Sounds clear." Fang said before kicking the door in. We both burst out of the stairwell into…a lobby?

"Since when do evil scientists lairs have a front desk and cushy chairs?" I asked Fang who looked slightly confused. That meant he was as confused as I was; very.

"Blend in." I instructed as a few people looked towards the noise we had made. I stood up straight and walked out like we were supposed to be there. Everyone turned back to their magazines.

Then several things happened at once.

The sliding doors leading out onto the street opened and in walked Angel, Cleo, Lewis, Zane, Emma and Rikki. Angel spotted us across the foyer and tugged on Cleo's hand making them all turn to look at us. They all had slightly stunned faces on.

The elevators behind us beeped and the doors opened to reveal 10 armed guards in each of the four elevators. And the stairwell door banged open and another twenty guys poured out, guns aimed at us.

Fang and I froze in the middle of the room. My eyes darted around looking for a possible escape, but I found none. My pulse quickened. If we moved, they'd shoot and hit Angel and the others. We were stuck.

"Kids, why don't you come with us, and no one will get hurt." One of the guards said.

"Uh, no." I replied then instantly regretted it as sixty automatics clicked. I glanced around again, for the first time noticing there were missing members of the flock.

_Where are Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge?_ I thought to Angel

_Upstairs. Max there's too many of them for me to control._

_Don't worry about it. What are they doing upstairs?_

Angel didn't get a chance to answer me though as at that minute, a loud explosion came from above us. Of course, what else would the pyromaniacs be doing in the labs?

The guards looked up at the noise and Fang and I used the distraction to make our escape.

"GO!" I yelled at the others as we charged towards them heading for the door. They turned and ran with us. We crashed through the glass doors (they had been locked) and glass exploded everywhere. Once outside I thought I heard a whoop from up above but I didn't have time to look. There were sixty guys with guns behind us remember.

"Split." I yelled and everyone seemed to get the hint. Rikki, Emma and Zane went right, disappearing into the mall, Cleo and Lewis went left, vanishing amongst the crowds. Angel, Fang and I kicked off from the ground and went straight up, disappearing behind the glass building and landing on the roof of another building close by.

By the time the guards and Dr Denman got outside, we were all long gone.

"That was awesome!" I heard Gazzy's voice before I saw him. He, Iggy and Nudge gently landed on the roof next to us.

"What did you blow up?" I asked

"Oh, just Dr Denman's labs. She won't be conducting much more research for Itex anytime soon." Iggy laughed.

"Why did you take Nudge with you? No offense Nudge but you're not exactly on the bomb squad."

Nudge grinned "I put a virus on the computers wiping all traces of us or the mermaids on any of the computers connected to the ones in the labs." She giggled "All their gonna get now 'Itex drools, the flock rules' Oh and I left a little warning for Dr Denman. Something along the lines of 'Leave us alone or else we'll get you.' "

"Great Nudge," I couldn't help but laugh, especially when I pictured Denman's face when she tried to get into her files. I did pity her having to tell her boss that we had escaped yet again. Only slightly though.

"Come on guys." I said, jumping into the air, we had to meet the mermaids back on that island of theirs.

* * *

They were waiting for us when we landed on the beach and our two groups walked towards each other across the sand.

"So, is that it?" Cleo asked "Are you guys safe now?"

"Nudge erased all the info Denman had collected on you guys. Itex probably won't listen to anything she has to say now. So hopefully no one will come after you." The mermaids smiled at each other "But blowing up one little lab isn't going to get Itex off our backs." I grimaced. "Trust me, we tried that, but that's our fight not yours."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Emma asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The flock looked at me. "What we always do." I said "Fly, get something to eat, probably find something else to blow up." That earned a "Yes!" from Iggy and Gazzy, in turn earning a look from me.

"I wish we didn't have to leave." Angel whined. "This island is nice."

"Angel we can't stay here forever." Fang said

"I know," She said quietly. "Still," She said more brightly "I can't believe we got to meet real live mermaids."

"I know!" Squealed Nudge, "That was just so cool and" I quickly put my hand over her mouth before she gave us all earache.

The girls smiled. "And we're glad we got to meet you guys." Cleo said

"And thanks, for the Denman stuff." Rikki said as Zane threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Anytime." I winked. "U and A guys." I said taking a running start before leaping into the air extending my wings and letting them catch an updraft.

Fang soared up on my right, his mouth twitching in a small smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head. I scowled. He was laughing at me, but I didn't know why. I veered right and shoved him. He shoved me back before dropping underneath me so I couldn't shove him again. I couldn't help but laugh. It felt nice to be free even if I knew it wouldn't last.

"Max! Look!" Nudge called

Oh no, now what had she found? "Nudge, no more mermaids or any other mythical creature for that matter." I said, before angling my wings to drop back to where she was.

THE END


End file.
